Behind Closed Doors
by hansprinsessa
Summary: After the events at the Vampire Authority, things change...and quickly. Jessica ends up with Eric and Pam, and as their true relationship reveals itself to her little by little, she's surprised by what she sees. Post S5 AU, Paric.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this was supposed to be another one-shot, but it was getting long, so I decided to make it multi-chapter. I fail at one-shots, it seems, and some of you asked not to have to wait. Anyway, I suppose this is a post-S5 AU, from someone else's POV for once :] Credit for the plot bunny goes to my friend Melissa (headfilledwithbirds), and credit for my Pam/Jessica feels goes to Liz (Lady-Dudley). Handhearts.**

**After this chapter, it's going to skip around in time a little, maybe 3-4 chapters total. I thought it would be neat to see from Jessica's (who doesn't know much about Eric and Pam's relationship) point of view of a Paric reunion after the events of S5.**

_**WARNING: Major (according to some, ehehe) character deaths. A few of them. Beehl with it.**_

* * *

It happened so quickly, it was all just a blur.

Only she, Pam, Nora, and Jason had made it out of the Vampire Authority alive. Jessica had watched as Tara ignored her maker's explicit instruction to hang back, to let Pam and Nora take the lead when exiting the elevator they were all crammed into; a logical order, Jessica thought, seeing as they were both much older than she and Tara were.

Tara had almost immediately met a wooden bullet fired from one of the Authority guard's guns. Jessica had paused as she watched her fall, naturally affected by the death of someone she had hoped to one day call a friend, oblivious to the battle raging on around her as she stood there, frozen in shock. It was all too much; Jason's rejection, feeling her bond with Bill extinguish, Tara's true death. Quickly, though, she had been grabbed by the arm by Pam and drug from the building as Nora finished off the remaining guards in a hail of gunfire, the likes of which Jessica had only seen in movies.

Which was how they had ended up outside, all of them stooped over, breathing heavily as if all but one of them actually _needed_ to breathe. The respite, she was sure, would be brief, and gave her a moment to begin to mourn what she had felt as they left the building: what she was sure was the death of her maker, Bill Compton, their bond now gone from her blood.

She straightens when Pam does, though, knowing there would be a better time and place to mourn for Bill. _Her_ Bill, not the person he had become when he struck her, when he tried to force her to turn Jason.

Looking over at the elder vampire for some sign, not knowing what to do next, she studies the expression on Pam's blood-spattered face. Pam's blue eyes are fastened, unmoving and unblinking, on the exit they just stormed out of, her eyes wide, brimming with bloody tears that she's somehow keeping from falling.

"Pam," Jessica says softly, and it's then that Pam seems to realize she's still clutching her arm, releasing her immediately and stepping away as if Jessica's skin burned her.

Frowning, Jessica tries again. "I'm sorry about Tara, Pam," she says gently.

For a moment, Pam schools her features, before she glances over at the baby vampire. "Don't be. I've had manicures that I kept for longer than her." She's quiet for a moment, before she adds with a shrug, glancing back towards the exit with longing apparent in her eyes. "She should have listened to me."

Bewildered, Jessica merely nods, following her gaze. Was she so disposable to Bill? Were all makers so indifferent to their progenies? They're quiet for a moment, before the silence is broken for them.

"He's not coming out," Nora barks from behind them, "We need to leave."

Jessica watches as Pam whirls around to face her, her expression completely changed from the indifference she wore at the mention of her child, her fangs slamming down as she hisses, "I will _not_ leave here without him."

"We don't have a choice," Nora growls, her dainty features twisted in a sneer as she looks up into Pam's face. "For some unknown reason, my brother is fond of you, and I _promised_ him I'd get you out of here alive, no matter what happens to him. They are going to come after us. Come after _me._ We need to go_. Now._"

"He's coming," Pam says softly, and Jessica can almost feel the pain that flickers across her face as she tries to convince herself, adding quietly, "He _has_ to."

Jessica remembers a few nights before, in Fangtasia's basement, when Pam had said Eric could take care of himself. She had seen the flicker of some emotion across her face even then, but it was nothing compared to what was obviously written on her features as she stands off with a much older vampire, fearless; if anything, _really_ angry.

After a few moments of loaded silence, Nora nods resolutely. "I'm leaving," she snaps, "and if you have half the brains Eric _claims_ you do, you will leave town as well."

Before Pam can respond, Nora is gone, having taken to the air like some sort of tiny Superman, leaving Jessica staring stupidly up at the sky. Bill had never told her some vampires could fly, but then again, Bill hadn't told her a lot of things. Most of the answers to any of her questions about vampires came from the woman still standing beside her. When her eyes lower once again, they land on Jason, who seems to be having a full-on conversation with himself. Just when she opens her mouth to call for him, the ground shakes underneath her.

She spins back to look at the building, watching as the windows burst outwards, raining glass on the concrete as some sort of explosion takes place underground, flames beginning to lick around the edges of the exposed windows. Her hand flies up to cover her mouth, just as a strangled, almost animalistic sound escapes Pam beside her. She turns towards her immediately, reaching for her without thinking, and ends up frozen in shock for the second time tonight as Pam goes almost limp against her, just the sound of her broken sobs causing tears to prick her eyes.

Jessica can barely hear Pam's whispers of Eric's name over the pounding in her ears. Bill and Sookie were inside as well, if Bill was even still alive before the blast, and a numbness begins to set in even as she wraps her arms around Pam, sinking to the ground with the smaller woman in her arms as Pam's legs seem to give out underneath her.

"I can't feel him," Pam gasps through tears that stream down her face, soaking the pink fabric of Jessica's shirt as her face presses into her shoulder. Absently, Jessica strokes her hair as she continues on, "He released me. I can't feel him. He could be…maybe he…"

Jessica only shakes her head as she lets Pam cling to her, and despite her own shock, she can't help her confusion. Pam, always so cold and collected, is _falling apart_ in her arms. The same woman that just compared her own progeny to nail polish, reduced to a trembling, sobbing mess over her own maker.

Suddenly, some instinct that lay dormant in Jessica kicks into overdrive. They've got to get out of there, like _now._ She uses her vampire strength to forcefully pull Pam to her feet, clutching onto her shoulders as she shakes her lightly.

"Pam," she hisses, shaking her harder this time when Pam's blue eyes barely meet hers, unfocused, glazed over with grief. "_Pam_, we have to go. He's gone. Please, Pam," she says, her voice dropping as she whispers honestly, "You're all I have left. _Please_ come with me."

She watches as Pam's eyes reluctantly meet hers, a shuddering breath escaping her, and in that moment, Jessica wonders if she could stop her should she decide to run into the burning building behind them after him, which she surely looks ready to do. Why, Jessica wonders, doesn't she feel compelled to do the same? Her maker must be still in there too.

Before she has a chance to say another word, she watches as Pam's eyes dart back to the building, and Jessica grips her hand as she pulls away, thinking she's going to do just that. But her eyes widen in shock as she turns to follow Pam's gaze.

Running from the exit, flames licking at his heels, runs a very bloody, very singed Eric, Sookie draped lifelessly in his arms. Both female vampires are seemingly frozen to the spot as he stops a safe distance from the building, laying Sookie gently on the grass. Even at this distance, Jessica can sense the life still in her. Her friend, at least, is alive, even if her maker is not.

Pam's hand tightens painfully around Jessica's as she takes a step towards her maker, but stops abruptly, both women watching as he towers over the little blonde woman on the ground. His wrist lifts to his mouth, and he bites deeply into his own veins. But instead of dropping to his knees beside Sookie to feed her his healing blood as both women apparently are expecting him to do, suddenly Pam is gone from beside her, Jessica's hand suddenly empty. She spins around to see Pam locked in Eric's arms, his wrist pressed against her lips, his free hand stroking her hair as he whispers simply, "Drink."

Somewhere Jessica knows she should be checking on one or both Stackhouse's wellbeings, but instead she just stands there staring, transfixed. Eric and Pam were so cold, hardened, and despite all that's gone on and will certainly _continue_ to go on, it fascinates her to see them this way, snippets of their whispered conversation reaching her ears even at the distance she's sure Eric put between them purposefully.

"I could not feel you," Eric murmurs, his accent thicker than usual, pulling his wrist away from her mouth, "I didn't know…I was not sure if you made it out, I…"

"I'm so glad you're okay," Pam interrupts, her voice choked with a sob as she buries her face in his shirt; adding, Jessica is sure, to the bloodstains already coating him. They don't speak for a long moment, and although she knows she shouldn't be staring, she can't seem to look away from them, wrapped in each other the way they are, Pam's hands gripping the back of his shirt as if she's terrified he's going to disappear again, his own hands holding her close, stroking her hair and her back, his nose buried in her hair. When Pam finally speaks again, her voice is muffled by his chest as she whispers, "I thought you were…I couldn't feel you, I didn't know…"

"Hush," he answers just as softly, kissing the top of her head before he pulls away, his fingers cupping her cheeks, his thumbs dashing at the tears streaking them. "We will fix that soon enough."

Jessica's eyes widen as she sees Pam smile. Not just the smirk that she saw her give Tara or Sookie or even Jessica herself. This is a wide, brilliant smile, one that makes the moment so intimate Jessica suddenly feels, even after all she has observed, like she needs to look away.

A sudden gasp for air followed by a round of coughing pulls her attention away before she gets the chance, as Sookie suddenly tries to sit up, her eyes wild as she looks around her, gasping out one word: "Bill?"

She can almost hear Eric and Pam roll their eyes simultaneously behind her as she rushes to her friend's side, the side not occupied by Jason who has made it clear he wants nothing to do with her, although she bites back that thought for now.

"Are you okay, Sookie?" Jessica asks her softly, reaching out to hold her hand as Jason supports her back.

"Yes," she croaks, from the smoke, Jessica figures.

"Shouldn't you give her blood?" Jessica asks, her question aimed at Eric.

"She's made it quite clear she's not interested in my blood," Eric answers sarcastically, finally releasing Pam. "We need to get the fuck out of here."

"Where's Bill?" Sookie asks again.

"Bill is…no longer Bill," Eric answers, but his eyes are pinned on Jessica. "I do not know where he is or what he is capable of. Come on."

Jessica stands, making to follow him, but Jason's voice cuts through the night. "I'm not going anywhere with you fuckin' fangers, and neither is my sister."

Eric stops, whirling around, closing the distance between them in a few long strides. "I've had quite enough of you, Jason Stackhouse." His eyes flash to Sookie as he growls, "You will come with me. I can keep you both safe."

"I'll take my chances with Jason," Sookie answers, raising her chin defiantly.

For a long moment, they stare each other down. Eric breaks first, but only to look back at his progeny. He straightens his back, before he answers softly, "Very well then. Good luck with that, Miss Stackhouse."

And with that, he turns, rejoining Pam. He stops briefly to look down at her, asking her quietly, "Tara?"

Pam simply shakes her head, Eric simply shrugs, and that seems to be the end of that. He grabs her arm, starting to pull her away, when suddenly Pam pulls from his grasp, turning back to look at Jessica.

"You comin', Cheeto?" she drawls, the only reminder of that terrified, grief stricken girl she was just moments before being the blood still streaking her face.

Jessica blinks, shocked that she'd even ask. She spares a glance at her friend and her former lover, then back at the formidable vampires looking at her expectantly. She shakes her head at the Stackhouse siblings regretfully, part of her knowing she may never see them again, before turning her eyes back to Pam. Pam who, she suddenly realizes, in the short time she's spent with her has been more of a maker to her than Bill Compton ever was.

But Bill is gone, according to Eric. Bill wasn't Bill anymore. What if he comes back? What if he comes back for _her?_

Her feet are moving before the idea has fully formed, knowing on instinct she belongs with her kind. Knowing with a different kind of instinct that the two she's leaving behind are nothing but magnets for trouble.

She's never known what it feels like to feel safe. Protected. And she realizes now, she's more than ready to find out.

As Pam and Eric speed into the darkness, leaving Sookie and Jason to fend for themselves as per their wishes, Jessica is hot on their heels.

* * *

**A/N: I'll get a new chapter up ASAP, friends. If you like, please be so kind as to review :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, dudes, thanks for the kind reviews :D Y'all are the best. And look at me, updating as quickly as I said I would for once. Let's hear it for me.**

**Again, warnings for (more) implied character death. And I changed the rating to T because language, I suppose. Enjoy.**

* * *

A lot can change in a month.

And even though Pam must have told her ten times already that dealing with change is just part of being what they are, Jessica still can't quite wrap her head around all of it.

First, there had been the fallout of their standoff at the authority, but a little PR on Eric's part (and a less-than-public glamouring campaign) and the installation of a new Queen of Louisiana seemed to have mostly smoothed everything over. Tensions with humans were still running high; much like they were after Russell Edgington's little stunt on the television, but Eric rarely let either she or Pam stray too far out of his sight, and so far had kept his promise to keep them both safe.

But, unfortunately, there were some people that refused to take him up on that offer.

Not long after they parted ways, Bill, or what _used_ to be Bill, easily located Sookie and Jason at her home. By the time Eric felt her panic, and rushed to her side despite her clear rejection of the bond they shared, whatever monster Jessica's maker had become had drained Sookie dry.

Eric wasn't the first to arrive, though. The faeries had come in droves to protect their kin, and before he could even make it to Bon Temps they had managed to do what even Eric couldn't, quickly bringing an end to Bill Compton. At his request, the faeries returned to the Fae Realm with Jason in tow with a promise of protecting him, leaving him more dead to this world than his sister herself.

Everyone from her old life was gone now. Jessica still wasn't sure how she felt about all of that.

But regardless, Eric had returned to them that night a changed man. Or vampire, whatever. Later, in private, Pam had confided in her it was as if a spell had been lifted upon Sookie's death, and perhaps, having born witness to the obsession Sookie seemed to inadvertently spark in every vampire she came in contact with, it was. Even Jessica could see the change in him. He laughed more, smiled easier. And where Eric and Pam used to scare the holy bejesus out of her, and sometimes _still _did, she had to admit that they almost, _almost_, made her feel accepted around here.

Pam had taught her, however reluctantly, to tend the bar, and once Fangtasia was back up and running she found that she actually quite liked it, much more than she enjoyed waiting tables for those ignorant rednecks at Merlotte's.

And here, it was like an all-you-can-eat buffet, although after the bombings of the True Blood factories Pam insisted they be very careful and discreet when feeding on their sparse willing human patrons.

Dinner time would be later, though. For now, she was pouring some kid wearing guyliner and a ridiculous spiked collar his third beer, although her eyes can't help but dart to Pam every so often as she sits primly on Eric's throne, her legs crossed at the knee, one blood red pump-clad foot bouncing nervously. Her eyes are glued to the hallway leading to Eric's office as they have been ever since Nora arrived to see her brother a half-hour before, long past the time that she usually noticed her disappear, sometimes for hours, into that very same room.

It's all Jessica can do to mind her own business anyway, and so she bites nervously on her lip as Pam suddenly stands, the already thin crowd making quick work of getting the fuck out of her way as she strides purposefully to the bar.

She leans against it for a moment, watching Jessica carefully, before she sighs heavily, pushing her mass of blonde curls back over her shoulder.

Jessica stops what she's doing, turning to look at her…guardian, she supposes she is? Her hand lands on her hip, wrapped as it is in a gorgeous red leather dress Pam lent her, unconsciously emulating Pam's stance. As always, a million questions are on her lips, but she bites them back, knowing how much Pam hates to be pestered. But she's never seen Pam so…anxious. She saw her grieving at the Authority, the most emotion she had seen from the woman before or since. But now, the anxiety is practically rolling off her in waves, and Jessica is dying to know why. Why is she so bothered by Nora visiting Eric?

"Hang it up, Little Orphan Annie, we're going out to eat," Pam purrs as she smiles, although the expression doesn't even begin to reach her eyes.

"We are?" Jessica asks, trying to mask her excitement. Pam says it's not good for business to let the vermin see them act human; brooding vampires are what they shell over top dollar for overpriced drinks to see.

"Sure, cupcake," Pam answers, her fingers drumming impatiently on the bar top. "Ginger can take over. I need to get the fuck out of here."

Finally, Jessica nods, throwing the towel she's holding up on the bar as Pam signals for Ginger to take her place.

"Where are we going?" Jessica asks as Pam hooks her hand around her elbow, pulling her towards the back.

"Anywhere but here," Pam answers, and even though Jessica isn't terribly observant, she can't help but notice the tension in her voice.

"Uh, okay," Jessica answers, peering at the older vampire as she drags her into the hallway. "Don't you want to tell Eric we're leaving?" she asks softly, not wanting to intrude but knowing Pam's maker made it clear he didn't want _either_ of them wandering off alone, barely suppressing a shudder at the memory of the last and final time she disobeyed _her_ maker.

"No, I do not," Pam hisses under her breath, opening the door that leads into the employees-only part of Fangtasia, using her grip on the girl's arm to march her down the short hallway as she adds, "I highly doubt _they_ want to be interrupted—"

Pam herself is interrupted just as her hand reaches for the knob of the back door by the sound of breaking glass, followed quickly by Nora's shrill voice.

"You're choosing _her? _Over _me?_"

"Yes," Jessica can hear Eric reply simply as she and Pam both screech to a halt, his apparent boredom audible in his tone.

"_Again?_" Nora shrieks.

"Again," Eric repeats immediately.

"Six hundred _fucking_ years—"

"Do not exaggerate, Nora. You were with us barely a hundred—"

"—and you're choosing that...that whore! Over _me_? What would Father say?"

Jessica stiffens as she hears the scrape of Eric's desk chair, and she doesn't need x-ray vision to know he's leapt from his desk, the door suddenly rattling as Nora is no doubt slammed bodily against it.

"You will _not_ speak of him," Eric hisses, "and you will _never_ speak of my child in that manner again. Do I make myself fucking clear?" There's a long pause, before he continues, his voice dropping to a deadly whisper. "Godric _loved_ her."

"He loved me too," Nora mutters petulantly.

"And you would have disappointed him, just as you have disappointed me," he answers sternly. His tone turns slightly softer as he adds quietly, "I'm sorry, Sister, but this is what I want, and you must respect that. If you cannot, you need to leave."

Jessica's eyes dart over to Pam in confusion, confusion that only deepens at the expression on her face. Her eyes are wide in shock, but the corners of her full lips are turned up as if she's struggling to suppress a smile.

Both women jump as the door bangs open without another word passing between them, and Nora stalks from the room, stopping only briefly to glare daggers at Pam, who is doing nothing to hide that they were both eavesdropping. Rather stupidly, she would realize in retrospect, Jessica steps between them without a second thought, an odd feeling of protectiveness washing through her, her fangs flashing down even though she knows Nora could snap her like a twig if she chose to.

Luckily, she doesn't try, perhaps knowing Eric would stop her. Instead, throwing one last glare at Pam, she storms away, back out into the club.

"And where are we off to, ladies?" comes a deep, lightly accented voice from the doorway of the office, and Jessica turns just as Eric steps out in the hallway, his hands shoved in the pockets of his dark jeans.

Pam is still staring at him, that dazed look still on her face, one that Jessica sort of compares to how Hoyt once looked at her, what seems like years ago now. She elbows Pam roughly in the ribs when she's silent for too long, attempting to compel her to speak.

"Somebody has to teach the kid to hunt," Pam answers finally, shrugging as if she could care less, her eyes lowering to the floor in what Jessica would almost consider a gesture of shyness, if it were anyone but Pam.

"Ah," Eric answers, a smirk suddenly creeping across his features as he creeps closer to them, addressing Jessica even though his eyes never leave his progeny. "Learning from the best, I see."

"No," Pam says, her voice strangely soft, "_I_ learned from the best."

"Good answer," Eric replies with a smile. For a moment he regards them both silently, before he finally speaks again. "So, is this a girl's night out, or can I tag along?"

Jessica's eyes widen, one-hundred percent sure she's never heard Eric Northman ask permission to do anything, and half as sure that nobody else has either. Her eyes flicker between both of them, although _their_ eyes are locked on each other, and Jessica watches as that same smile that looks so out of place, yet at the same time so natural, slowly spreads across Pam's face, and in that brief moment she's pretty sure she's been forgotten about altogether. _What is going on with these two?, _she muses internally, very well aware that they seem to be having some sort of wordless conversation, leaving Jessica feeling acutely out of the loop.

Shaking her head, she finally clears her throat, and two matching sets of blue eyes snap to her as if they're surprised to see her standing there. Pam blinks, seemingly shaking herself, before she reaches out and opens the back door to the club.

"After you," she says, gesturing out the door with a flourish.

"Where am I going?" Jessica asks, suddenly nervous. Were they really going hunting? Bill, of course, would have never allowed such a thing. But Pam and Eric were _definitely_ nothing like Bill.

"Follow your nose, kiddo," Pam answers simply as Jessica turns to head out the door. "We'll be right behind you," she adds, seconds before Jessica takes off at vampire speed, breathing in the night air deeply. She quickly catches the scent of a clean smelling human, turning abruptly to head in their direction.

When she glances behind her to make sure they're actually following her, anxious to start her first lesson, she grins widely at the sight of them; Pam clutching onto Eric's hand as he drags her through the woods behind Jessica, his head turned just enough to look at her, an affectionate smile on his face she's never seen before.

For some reason she can't quite put her finger on yet, in that moment, she's positive she's never felt so happy.

* * *

**A/N: All the reviews make me want to write faster. Not-so-subtle hint hint. Twoish more chapters to go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, this is turning into a fluffball the likes of which I have never written. Where is all my normal doom and gloom? Oh well, going with it. If that's your kind of thing, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Six months had passed Jessica by like a whirlwind, although she was starting to get used to time slipping through her fingertips. It doesn't really matter, Pam had assured her, when you have unlimited amounts of it.

A lot had changed, a lot hadn't. Things seemed to be getting progressively worse politically, and America had become a hotbed for what the news had dubbed "Species Terrorism" now that the weres had been ousted on national television as well. Things seemed to be the worst there in the South; almost every day another supernatural-owned business was on the news either blown to bits, or burnt to the ground.

Eric had grown even more protective of Pam, something that they were both trying to keep from being obvious; something that they were both failing pretty miserably at. Although, Jessica clearly remembered when she first met them when she was new, how you never saw one without the other, seemingly attached at the hip and enjoying it. It seems, without the interference of a few people already long since forgotten, insignificant as they are in the grand scheme of their long lives, Eric and Pam have stepped easily back into their old lives, their old ways; the way they were, Jessica imagined, before their lives were completely turned upside down by one little girl walking into their bar, bringing nothing but trouble and pain with her.

The way they once were, with a few exceptions, of course. One being Jessica herself, Pam and Eric's almost ever-present shadow; not that either of them seemed to mind too much, even if they had a habit of forgetting she was there from time to time.

And Pam...Pam was _happy._

She was still her normal, bitchy self, all irritating arched eyebrows and humorless smirks and tapping pink fingernails of perpetual boredom. To everyone else but _him, _that is.

Jessica would have to be blind to not see the way they look at each other. Even before she came to stay with them on a permanent basis, they always stared for longer than necessary, let their eyes linger long after a conversation was over. And perhaps they were just letting it show more around her than they used to; slipping, more from necessity than anything else, into a comfort zone around her she's quite sure no one else has been a part of before.

And even though they both acted highly irritated with her presence most of the time, especially Eric with all his broodiness, she didn't miss them, _both_ of them, smiling fondly at her occasionally when she wasn't supposed to be looking, or when she had learned something new; and Eric's promise of protecting her had only been bolstered the more dangerous the world around them became.

Which was how she ended up at his house, sitting at the kitchen island, making a face at the bottle of True Blood she's sipping as she waits impatiently for them to appear downstairs, the sun having long since set.

This was the first day she had spent at Eric's home (she still wasn't clear if it was Eric's home, or Eric _and _Pam's home...they were so fucking secretive and shady about everything they did, especially when it came to their "relationship"). Eric had barked at her to get in the car when he and Pam made to leave the club the night before, grumbling something about the stories on the news. But as Jessica sunk lower in the back seat, her hand rose to cover her smile as she realized that, although she doesn't expect him to ever admit it out loud, perhaps he'd actually _care_ if she burnt to a crisp if someone decided to burn down the club with her in it.

She had been staying at Fangtasia since she joined them all those months ago, and sometimes they did as well, but more often than not lately they both had disappeared before sunrise; together…separately, she didn't know, and knew better from trial and error than to question them.

But now that she's here, she has a sneaking suspicion _this_ had been their destination. And, since she's pretty sure they disappeared into another bedroom together before sunrise, she's thinking they _both_ ended up here on those nights they left her at the club alone.

She couldn't really blame them. The house was without a doubt the most beautiful home she's ever been in, lavishly decorated in a way that contrasts starkly with the décor at Fangtasia; décor that positively _reeks_ of Pam, lending to her suspicion that this is her home as well. Although Jessica figures, it would be just like Pam to forcefully decorate his house rather she lived here or not.

She had rested in a bed today. A _real_ bed. Not a coffin, not that disgusting hole in the ground below Bill's house. A _bed_, in a safe, light-tight room_. _With sheets and fluffy blankets and tons of pillows, a comfort she hadn't had since before she was turned. She couldn't describe what it felt like to wake up in a home again, instead of a dank, dark basement.

Just as she's wondering what she'd have to do for them to let her stay another day, she hears a shrill giggle coming from up the stairs, followed by a resounding smack of skin against skin, followed by another round of giggles. She blinks, shocked at the sound. Pam…giggling? _Pam?_

Seconds later, both of them appear at the top of the staircase, and Jessica blinks at the wide, unadulterated grin on Pam's face from behind Eric's back before they both wipe their expressions clean, back to their usual cool, calm indifference.

She watches as they descend the stairs, Pam still in the process of tying the sash on an thigh length pink robe around her ridiculously tiny waist as they reach the first floor. Eric stops suddenly, and Pam begins to prod him in the back, moving him along reluctantly until they're in the kitchen, standing before her.

"Give it to her," Pam commands, her voice taking on her usual no-nonsense tone.

Obediently, Eric pulls a small envelope from his back pocket, almost the same color pink as Pam's robe, holding it out in Jessica's general direction.

"What's this?" she asks as she reaches for it, her eyes taking in the neat, perfectly slanted scrawl of her name that she recognizes as Eric's from around the bar.

"Merry Christmas," Pam replies, her lips twitching as she tries to hide a smile.

"It's Christmas?" Jessica asks, suddenly realizing she has no idea what day it is.

"So I've been told," Eric answers.

"And you got me something?" she asks, trying and failing to hide her excitement.

"Pam made me—" he begins, but he's cut off with a groan as Pam reaches out to pinch him hard.

"He sure did," she answers for him.

Jessica blinks, suddenly afraid she might cry, something she _tries_ to avoid, what with the mess and all. Lowering her eyes to her present, she slides her finger under the flap of the envelope, opening it slowly. She reaches inside, producing a black Mastercard, surprised to see her name imprinted on the front of it, before she looks up at Eric questioningly.

"Pam tells me every girl should have one," he shrugs indifferently.

"A credit card?" Jessica asks.

"Obviously," he deadpans, rolling his eyes.

"I…" Jessica begins, at a loss for words, but luckily Eric is happy to fill the gap.

"It _does_ have a limit, despite what Pam may think," he says sternly, and Jessica has to bite her lip to suppress a laugh as Pam mouths silently from behind him, over his shoulder, _We'll find it._

"I'll take _your _credit card away if you try to help her find the limit, Pamela," Eric adds without turning around, to which Pam mouths, _I have several._

"_All_ of them, Pamela."

"Scrooge," Pam pouts petulantly.

"I do not understand your reference," Eric replies without missing a beat.

"Don't lie just because we have company," Pam shoots back, but Jessica can see him fighting a smile, leaving her to wonder just how many times he's been forced to watch A Christmas Carol.

Remembering herself, Jessica suddenly speaks. "Thank you. Both of you."

Eric nods, and Pam actually smiles. For a moment the three of them stand there in silence, Jessica staring down at the shiny black plastic in her hand, and she can feel both of them watching her curiously. Finally, Eric clears his throat, before he turns to face Pam.

"I must go," he says softly, surprising Jessica with the reluctance she can hear in his voice. After a moment of one of their weird staring contests, he adds quietly, "I will be back as soon as I can. Stay here. Online shopping only until I can come with you."

Jessica's eyes lift just as Eric's hand wraps around the back of Pam's neck, pulling her to him in that rough-soft way of his. She guesses she was expecting a quick peck on the forehead, but her eyes go wide in shock as he bends his neck from his great height, his lips pressing against hers instead, Pam's head tilting back to meet him, her face softening as she returns his kiss immediately. Her hands are still gripping the sleeves of his jacket as he pulls away, until he turns, walking out the door into the garage without another word, leaving Pam standing there looking distinctly un-Pamlike, and Jessica sitting at the counter still, looking completely gob smacked.

After a moment, Pam blinks, before she trots off to the living room without a saying a word. Jessica can hear the TV turn on, followed by Pam's soft cursing as she starts punching buttons on the DVD player.

"Are you coming or not, kid?" she calls.

Jessica shakes herself from her shock, padding barefoot to the living room just in time to see Pam take a seat on the couch.

"Mr. Scrooge made me want to watch Mr. Scrooge," she murmurs, gesturing towards the TV as the opening credits begin to play.

"You just _kissed_ Mr. Scrooge," Jessica whispers, still somewhat in shock.

"Your point?" Pam asks.

"I didn't…since when?" Jessica asks, knowing she has no right to pry, but since Pam seems to be in a good mood she figures she'll take her chances.

"Since when what?"

"You two…are you…"

"Spit it out," Pam growls, before she guesses for her, "Fucking each other?"

"I…well…" Jessica stutters, knowing if she were still human she's be blushing beet red. "I…yes. Since when?"

Pam barks out a laugh, pretending to count on her fingers before she answers her. "One hundred and ten years? Give or take?"

Jessica's eyes are wide when she turns to look at her. "Since he turned you?"

"Since that very night," Pam answers, looking away, a small smile on her lips.

Jessica's eyebrows furrow, remembering the night she was turned, wishing she had a single fond memory of the last night of her human life. And although she knows she's probably pushing her luck, but thinking perhaps Pam might be in the sharing mood, she pushes her for more.

"Were you a virgin?"

At this, Pam laughs loudly, shaking her head as she answers, "Oh, Sweetpea. No. God, no. Far from it."

"Oh," is all Jessica can think to say, embarrassed at her continued naivety. "I didn't know you were…_together_…like that."

"We weren't, for a while," Pam answers, surprising Jessica at how forthcoming she's being; surprising her even more when she adds softly, her voice almost wistful, "It's like everything is _new_ again."

"I've never really gotten a Christmas present before," Jessica suddenly blurts out, looking down at the card still clutched in her hand. When Pam turns to look at her, she adds quickly, "My parents were religious. Like, crazy religious. They didn't believe in celebrating Christmas with gifts."

Pam regards her silently for a moment, pity in her eyes. Just when Jessica begins to feel uncomfortable with those blue eyes studying her, Pam speaks, her voice quiet as if she's afraid someone might hear her. "They're not your parents anymore, Cheeto."

For a moment, she holds her eyes, and she sees a kindness in their depths she didn't know existed. Finally, not knowing how to respond to that in a way that doesn't involve tears or hugs (both of which will certainly result in Pam scratching her eyes out), Jessica nods, both of them turning their attention to the TV, watching as the digital snowflakes drift lazily down the screen.

After a moment, Jessica breaks the silence. "Have you ever seen snow, Pam?"

"A few times," she answers, pulling her legs up underneath her. "He took me to Sweden, once."

"Is that where he's from?" Jessica asks.

"Yes, although it wasn't Sweden a thousand years ago."

"A _thousand?" _Jessica repeats incredulously. And she thought _Bill_ was old as fuck.

"A _thousand," _Pam repeats with a smirk. "You could ask _him_ about it, you know. He loves to drone on and on about himself. And Vikings and war and other such nonsense."

"He only talks to me about you," Jessica says with a small smile. _Seriously, _she wonders, _how could I not have known?_

Silence falls between them again, until Jessica suddenly blurts, "I've never seen snow."

"Do you want to?" Pam asks, causing Jessica to turn to look at her. She can count on one hand how many times _she's_ been asked a question by either one of them that doesn't involve her work at the bar.

"Yes," she answers almost immediately, "I'd really like that."

Pam watches her for a long moment before she reaches for her phone, typing in something at vampire speed, only for the device to chirp seconds later.

"Hmm," she says thoughtfully, reading whatever is on the small screen.

"Who's that?" Jessica asks curiously, peering at her from the corner of her eye.

"Your boss," Pam says, her lips twitching as she tries not to smile. "Seems he agrees it's long past time for a vacation."

* * *

**A/N: Why couldn't this be canon? WHY? Pam/Jess is greater than Pam/Tara all the livelong day. Thanks for your reviews, everyone. Please drop me another one :) One more chapter to go, I think. Kisses.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This will be the last chapter. This little fluffball has really been fun to write, and I've been kind of surprised with the response it's gotten. Again, thanks to Melissa for the plot bunny, because I've really enjoyed cooking this up. Anyway, on with the show.**

* * *

Jessica's nails tap mindlessly on the arm of Eric's throne, almost bored to bloody tears.

Her eyes roam the mostly empty club, watching the few humans that still insisted on coming out despite everything that was going on outside Fangtasia's doors as they attempt to dance on the empty dance floor to music that's too loud considering the sparse crowd.

There is an all-out war brewing just outside; humans were rising up against the supernatural species in America. Just like everything else that deviated from the norm in this country, the people had become extremely intolerant of vampires and weres, lashing out at them violently to the point that most were becoming afraid to be seen in public.

_Most._ Most vampires didn't have a thousand year old Viking as a chaperone everywhere they went.

Eric had _killed_ for her. He had been forced to take more than a few lives in the past eight months as the humans had become more and more reckless in their attacks. The first and only time she had defied him several months before had almost ended in disaster, as she had been lured from the bar by a pretty boy she had spent the evening flirting with, only to end up with a silver net thrown over her, burning into her flesh with pain more excruciating than she had ever experienced as more men came out of nowhere to drag her away as she remained completely helpless, begging for them to let her go.

Luckily, Pam heard her cries for help before the humans that had ambushed her were able to get her into the van they were dragging her towards. Eric had been hardly more than a blur as he exited the club, and less than that as all the men surrounding her were suddenly hitting the ground with their heads no longer attached to their bodies.

Eric had stood there, fuming, as Pam pulled the silver from her body with her bare hands, only to push her out of the way as soon as Jessica was free of the netting, shoving his bloody finger into her mouth before she could protest, before striding away back into the club without another word.

He didn't speak to her for three weeks after that.

But, now that he had given her his blood he could keep better track of her, feel her panic if something should happen again, which made Jessica feel safe. She hoped there wouldn't be a repeat of that incident, since she had certainly learned her lesson. She was learning, and quickly, that despite what her own maker had taught her, humans were not to be trusted. They were food, cattle, and now enemies, nothing more; something that the vampires that had taken her in had learned the hard way. Thinking anything otherwise had almost destroyed their lives, a mistake she was sure Eric and Pam wouldn't repeat.

And then there was the time a patron of the club attacked Pam as she worked the door, shoving a cross necklace made of silver in her face for no apparent reason. Jessica had been working the bar and saw it all go down, and before she could reach her herself, Eric was there, looking like some giant blonde angel of death. They had to close the club for two days to clean up the mess he made _that_ evening.

So needless to say, the whole "not killing humans" thing had gone long by the wayside. The majority of humans were no longer interested in peace, and the supernatural community was doing what they had to do to stay alive.

This was why the club was doing so poorly; long since costing Eric money rather than turning a profit. But still, they came here every night that it was open, holding onto some sense of normalcy. They had let all their human staff go, even Ginger, who Jessica had become fond of. She had also been targeted, and Eric had arranged for her a new life with a new name, somewhere far away from here.

She watches as the last two humans shuffle out of the club, a glance at the clock telling her it's close to closing time. She knows Eric used to seem to enjoy sitting here on this stupid throne, but she's sure she's never been so bored in all her life, vampire or otherwise. Her fingers run over the arm of the throne once again, glancing down with a smirk at the drops of pink nail polish staining the dark, gnarled wood. Apparently she's not the only one that can't deal with the boredom of being on display, since Pam had obviously freshened up her manicure while sitting in this same spot.

She stands, before she walks down the steps of the dais that the throne is perched on, her new pumps clicking on the floor as she crosses to the front of the club to lock the door, before she heads back to the office, thinking perhaps Eric will let her borrow his laptop to amuse herself online until they're ready to go home.

_Home_, still such a strange concept to her. But without any formal acknowledgement, that's exactly what Pam and Eric's house had become to her. Pam had taken her shopping, even, for things to make her room her own. Eric had grumbled and scowled his whole way through _that_ shopping trip, making good on his promise to keep them safe by not letting them out of his sight, and had even ended up begrudgingly carrying their bags for them, allowing both woman to load him down like a pack mule.

In the months that had passed, she had also learned to appreciate that her room was on the _opposite_ end of the house from theirs. She had learned quickly how embarrassing it was for her to share a wall with them when Eric had took them both to a resort in Aspen for a week shortly after Christmas; a trip that, although it was passed off as an excuse for another one of Pam's shopping excursions, all three of them knew the true purpose: so Jessica could see snow.

And see it she did, up close in personal as she faceplanted in it over and over again attempting to learn to ski.

One would think she would have learned her lesson by now, knowing from sharing space with them for over a year that they were like two freaking ancient teenagers, unable to be left unsupervised for more than ten consecutive seconds.

Which is why she's not sure why she's surprised when she opens the door to his office, not pausing to heed the sounds coming from the other side, only seeing a flash of Pam's blonde hair splayed out across Eric's desk before her brain quickly catches up to what's happening. The usual contents of said desk have been shoved carelessly to the floor, with the man himself hovering over her, shirtless, his own hair a mess with his face buried in her neck as he either doesn't sense or ignores her presence, his hips never stilling as he thrusts into her roughly, his large hands pinning Pam's wrists to the desk beside her head.

For the briefest of moments, Jessica is frozen in something akin to shock, before a moan of Eric's name escaping Pam's lips causes her to throw her hands up and cover her eyes. "Eww," she moans, feeling as if she's walked in on her parents having sex, "Seriously, you guys? Do you not have anything better to do?"

Jessica peers through her fingers enough to see Pam crane her neck back, blinking at her, her face upside down and painted with a grin as she purrs, "Better? Don't believe I do, Cupcake."

Still caught between looking and hiding her face in embarrassment, she barely uncovers her eyes enough to see Eric pull his face from her neck, her blood dripping down his chin as he growls, "What did I say would happen to you the next time you entered a closed door without knocking?"

"I'd end up chained in the basement," Jessica whispers fearfully.

"But _I_ want to be chained in the basement," Pam whines, "No fair."

"Oh, the night is young, min söta," Eric answers her, lowering once again to kiss her.

"This is _so _fucking gross," Jessica groans, turning to run from the room, but Pam's voice stops her.

"We're celebrating," she says happily.

"Celebrating what?" Jessica asks curiously, not turning back around. What could there possibly be to celebrate?

"My Master has decided it's time for us to move on," she replies, a giddiness audible in her tone Jessica's sure she's never heard before.

"Move on?" Jessica repeats, hating the squeakiness of her voice as she feels a sinking feeling in her gut. She knew it, knew that this new life of hers was too good to be true. They're leaving, leaving her. Just like everyone else has.

"Yes," Eric answers her, "I tire of pouring money into this bar, and there are other parts of the world where the humans are more accepting of our kind."

Jessica nods solemnly. "Where are you going?" she asks softly. Where will she go when they're gone? How long will she last on her own?

"We were just arguing about that," Pam responds.

"You have a strange way of settling an argument," Jessica laughs despite the growing dread in the pit of her stomach.

"She is convincing when she wants to get her way," Eric chuckles, before adding, softer this time, in that language Jessica doesn't understand to Pam, "Min lilla jävla skitunge."

"Min stora högdragna rövhål," Pam whispers back warmly, and Jessica can hear their lips meet again, followed by Pam's soft sigh.

Jessica rolls her eyes. Are they seriously fucking right behind her? Probably, knowing them.

"You didn't answer my question," she snips, although she knows they don't owe her an answer. In fact, it's her that owes everything to them for all they've done for her, even if that time has come to an end.

"Eric wants to go to some place cold and windy and snow covered and disgusting," Pam answers her, her voice sounding almost breathless. "I want to go somewhere warm and pretty. Somewhere with palm trees and humans that survive on fruit and taste divine."

"That sounds nice," Jessica says softly, tears starting to well in her eyes, and she begins to walk from the room before they have a chance to fall.

Eric's voice stops her in the doorway, though, as he asks, "Which would you prefer?"

Jessica freezes, before she slowly turns around, careful to keep her eyes on their faces as she whispers, "What?"

"If you side with him I'll never take you shopping again," Pam hisses, "And I'll come repo the clothes you've borrowed from my closet."

"I…" she begins, blinking at them both in shock, before she manages to find her voice again. "I'm coming with you?"

"As long as you can stop bursting into rooms with closed doors," Eric says sternly.

"Unless you'd rather stay here in this redneck and mosquito infested swamp," Pam adds sarcastically.

The tears she had been holding back spill over without warning, and before she can stop herself she's crossed the room to his desk. She leans over, planting a kiss on Eric's rough cheek, and then dropping one on the horizontal Pam's forehead, before she covers her mouth in embarrassment as she backs away from them, trying not to notice Pam's skirt hitched up around her hips and pretend she doesn't know Eric is still buried inside her. Even as her life has improved, it's certainly gotten weirder.

"I don't care where we go," she says softly, swiping at her tears, adding even quieter, "You guys keep…figuring that out."

She doesn't miss the way Eric is looking at her almost, dare she say…fondly? But quickly, his face drops into his normal, unsympathetic expression as he eyes the red tear stains on her cheeks with mock disgust. "Get the fuck out of my office with all that," he says, gesturing to her face, before his eyes turn back down to his progeny beneath him, his fingers dropping to trail across the swells of her breast beneath her skin-tight corset. "You're really killing my mood."

"God forbid," Jessica laughs as she turns to exit the room, smiling at the sound of Pam's excited squeal as he descends on her once again, only causing her feet to move faster lest she hear something again she's sure she doesn't want to hear.

"Jessica?" Eric says from behind her as she steps in the hallway, already fantasizing about travelling to tropical destinations, seeing the world; something that she would have never been afforded as a human, or under the supposed "care" of Bill Compton. She's finally seeing the truth in what Pam has been telling her all along: that life as a vampire isn't supposed to be sadness and pain and fear, but rather excitement, adventure. It wasn't Jessica's fault she had been turned by the most emo of vampires, according to Pam. They were going to finally show her what it's _supposed _to be like, at the side of two vampires that have more lust for life than anyone she's ever known.

She turns to look at them over her shoulder, although his eyes are gazing down at Pam, soft and warm and full of so much love it's nearly palpable in the air around them, making Jessica suddenly long for the day that she can find someone who looks at her even a fraction of that same way.

"Yes, Eric?" she finally answers the man who has accepted her more than her human father, more than her real maker ever dreamed to, who along with his progeny has finally given her, more than a place to stay, but a home, a _family_.

Eric's eyes never raise from Pam's as he growls, "Shut the goddamn door."

* * *

**A/N: All done :] I've never written anything so fluffy before, and it came out surprisingly easy. I didn't know I had so many Jessica feelings. Anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed, that's why I write. All the reviews are cherished and adored, please, gimmie more. If y'all ask nicely, I might be able to come up with a little epilogue :D**

**Translations:**

**min söta – my sweet**

**min lilla jävla skitunge – my little fucking brat**

**min stora högdragna rövhål – my big overbearing asshole**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: After your kind requests in both reviews and PMs, I caved. Here's your epilogue. Hope you enjoy, I really enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Even after over a thousand years of existence, sometimes it surprised Eric just how quickly time could pass him by.

He has to pause for a moment to even be able to recall the year. Retirement would do that to a man, he supposes. Or semi-retirement, as it were.

Counting quickly in his head, he realizes it has been twenty-four years since he and Pam left America with Jessica in tow. Twenty-five years, then, since he had lost his ancient mind and had singlehandedly almost destroyed their lives, more than once, by thinking with his cock instead of his brain. Twenty-four years since he started trying to make it up to the woman who had owned his heart for well over a century now, something he would never feel like he had accomplished, a job that would never be through.

She had long since forgiven him, but he wasn't sure he would ever fully forgive himself for what he'd done, the damage he caused, over someone whose name he could sometimes barely recall anymore. He would never forget the moment her life was snuffed out of existence, how he felt the same as he did when his curse was lifted a few weeks prior to that...like he had been living in a haze since she first came into his bar and suddenly he could see the world with a clarity he hadn't realized he had been missing. The girl had cast a spell on him, however unwittingly, just as strong, if not stronger, than the witch herself had, and he hadn't even realized it.

He had begun starting to put his life back together from that very moment. His Pamela had let him back into her heart and her bed immediately, although to this day he questioned why she felt he deserved it, deserved _her_. But still, he had accepted it without argument, soaked it up, _thrived_ in it, for decades now.

The three of them had travelled the world together the first ten years, just as they had when Pamela was new. The world had become a dangerous place for their kind during that first decade, and most vampires like Jessica who were sired after the disaster the Great Revelation had become had easily been hunted down and staked, having no clue how to live in the shadows as their predecessors had for several millennia before them.

But with him and Pam as teachers, she had learned to live in the wind just as he and Pam had for a hundred years, and as he had done for nine-hundred years before that. They moved from place to place often, never lingering long, and after the fall of the True Blood enterprise, fed exclusively on humans; the less willing, the better, just like the good old days.

They kept to South America at first; Pam, of course, having her way even though they never truly settled that argument they had that night so long ago in his former club's office. When she and Jessica had tired of palm trees and humans that smelled like coconuts, they had flown to Australia for the hell of it one weekend and ended up staying for three years, before working their way through the Orient, and finally, to Europe.

For that first decade, they lived off his well-padded offshore bank accounts, and even at the rate Pamela, and now Jessica as well thanks to Pam's influence, blew through his money, he could easily have supported them for upwards of a century without making much of a dent in his funds.

But he had grown bored after a while, unused to doing nothing besides travelling and finding new and exciting places to fuck his progeny. So for the last fifteen years, most of their travels had revolved around the investment career he embarked on to combat his boredom and where it happened to take him at the time. And since those travels usually involved settling for short periods of time in wealthy European countries with the best shopping on Earth, Pamela hardly seemed to mind.

A few times, Jessica had ventured off on her own, usually after some boy (or in one case, a girl) that she had decided she was madly in love with. He and Pamela had enjoyed being on their own once again when those times arose, sometimes for a few weeks, once or twice for several years.

But Jessica always knew that their home was open to her, and when things inevitably went awry, they always welcomed her home with open arms.

He remembers all too well the last time she had come back to them, heartbroken. How, unluckily for him, he happened to be the only one home when she came knocking, blood tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks. How the two of them had ended up sitting under the stars by the pool at he and Pam's current villa in Italy, still surprised to this day how easy and natural it felt to stroke her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Somewhere along the way, he had grown rather attached to the girl. And sometime after that, he realized trying to hide it had become futile.

He had never attempted to comfort anyone else but Pamela, though, and when she confided in him that all she wanted was what they, he and Pam, have, he didn't know what to say. He was positive that nobody on Earth had ever, or will ever, have what he and Pam have.

For all his charm, he's never known how to deal with a crying woman. Luckily, though, Jessica didn't seem to expect much from him, and Pam had shown up shortly thereafter and decided the situation called for retail therapy.

And so once again she had integrated herself into their lives, and had stayed this time for quite a while. They had been settled in Paris for a while this time, which suited Pamela's shopping needs just fine. And this time, when business had called him to Prague, Pam and Jessica had opted to stay behind.

It had been twenty-four years since he and Pamela had spent a night apart.

He had been gone for two weeks, and was scheduled to be gone for one more when he decided he couldn't take it another night. No amount of new technology could compare to seeing her face, to being near her. He couldn't remember ever experiencing longing like this before, and when he reached his breaking point, he had dropped everything without so much as a phone call and headed home to her.

He had arrived back in France a couple hours earlier, and had followed their scents from the house they had glamoured a rich businessman out of the year before into town. Quickly, he had tracked them down, and although every cell in his body demanded to be reunited with hers, he slipped silently into the shadows to wait for the two women in his life to show their beautiful faces.

Which was why, a half hour later, he was still somewhat impatiently reminiscing about the time that had gone by since they left that cursed swamp in Louisiana, so lost in the past he almost missed the human man and his mate as they stumbled from an alley behind the bar he was stationed in front of, looking distinctly dazed and distinctly pale. Grinning to himself, he waits, holding an unneeded breath until she appears.

She steps out of the alley, her arm linked with Jessica's, both of them giggling wildly about who knows what. Quickly, though, they pipe down, stopping to make sure they weren't spotted, Pam's dainty hand rising to wipe away the trace of blood he can see even from the distance that remains at the corner of her full lips, still curved up into a coy smile.

He, meanwhile, is struggling to keep his fangs in place as she steps from the shadows; her beauty as always nearly catching him off guard, even after all this time. But what she's wearing throws him even deeper into their shared past than he was before they appeared, and it's all he can do to not move.

His eyes travel down her slim body, a gorgeous red dress that probably cost him a small fortune clinging to her every curve, down to the matching red pumps wrapped around her small feet, evening her height with Jessica's. The coat she's wearing, with its collar turned up against the wind, is what triggers the memory, growing close to a hundred and fifty years old now, of a woman walking alone down a San Francisco street much too late at night, the upturned collar of her red cloak not hiding the spill of her blonde curls.

He had never told her that was far from the first time he had saw her. He had been following her for weeks, standing in the shadows longing for her just as he is now, at the time not understanding the pull he felt towards her. In fact, it terrified him, so much so that when she slit her wrists, his first instinct was to run, to save himself from whatever was happening to him.

Instead he had made the best decision of his long life.

Pam and Jessica turn, heading home after their meal, and his feet are suddenly moving before he consciously tells them to. As he practically materializes behind them, his hand encircles her neck, pulling her roughly back against him, breathing in deeply the scent of her that he missed so, so much while he was away.

"You are not afraid," he whispers against her ear when she doesn't even react to someone attacking her from behind.

"I'm no stranger to dead bodies," she answers perfectly, struggling to keep the laugh from her voice.

"That's the understatement of the century," Jessica quips as she turns to face him, a broad smile on her face.

"You are not surprised to see me," Eric says as Pam turns in his arms to face him, trying and failing to keep the disappointment out of his tone.

"I've known you were on your way for the last six hours, Eric," Pam answers, grinning widely as her arms wrap around his neck. She pulls his face down to hers, murmuring against his lips, "Why do you think I chose this dress tonight?"

"Wicked woman," he whispers with a smirk, before pressing his lips against hers, his tongue begging for entrance that she immediately grants. Once he tastes her, he's suddenly unsure if he's going to be able to wait until they make it home to have more, and he gathers her up against him, his hands rising to cup her cheeks as their kiss deepens.

But Jessica, being the walking, talking cockblock that she is, clears her throat pointedly, and reluctantly he pulls away, his fingers stroking Pam's cheeks. "You look beautiful, min prinsessa," he says honestly, since he doesn't know how long it will be until he can take his eyes off of her again; especially considering he hadn't been able to do so for well over a century now.

She smiles, as if to say _duh_, before she takes his hand, pulling on it until he reluctantly walks beside her, carrying on their way home.

"Just because I knew you were coming doesn't mean I didn't miss you," she says quietly, even though Jessica is only walking a few paces in front of them. "I'm glad you decided to come home early."

"I could not help it," he answers, before adding softly, "I missed you too."

"And you missed me, Eric," Jessica pipes up from in front of them in a singsong voice, turning around to peer at them with a ridiculously wide smile. "You forgot to mention that."

"The grownups are talking," he answers sarcastically, gesturing at her as he adds, "Feel free to run on home, little girl."

Her only response is a lewd gesture, but she obediently takes off, skipping ahead of them like a child instead of the woman of over forty that she is now. He glances over to see Pam smiling softly at her, her gaze only returning to his when he squeezes her hand.

They walk in silence for a few moments, before he breaks it abruptly. "I kind of did," he says, surprising himself even as he utters the words.

"Missed her?" Pam questions, her smile growing.

"Perhaps a tiny bit," he answers with a smirk, turning his eyes back to the woman in question when she squeals suddenly. A rare Paris snow had begun to fall around them, something that, despite how many times she's seen it now, still seems to send Jessica into a childlike frenzy.

Neither of them can stop their chuckle as Jessica starts twirling as she walks, looking like some sort of brain-damaged ballerina as she staggers down the sidewalk, her mouth open to catch any snowflakes she can on her tongue.

"I wish I had turned her," Pamela says softly, seemingly out of nowhere.

He stops, turning slightly to look at her in shock, but he feels the truthfulness in her blood. The child's first few years were terrible, traumatic to say the least, but Eric hoped deeply that they changed that for her. They must have done something right, since the girl seemingly refused to go away.

After a moment of watching her, a small smile on his face, he finally begins to walk again. A few seconds later, he finally answers her. "No, you don't. You wouldn't like her so much if she were yours, Pamela."

Pam laughs, a sound that he had missed so much over the last two weeks he can't help but grin, and he pulls his progeny against him, kissing her softly on the forehead as they keep moving, his arm slung tightly around her shoulders.

It's not very often Pamela agrees with him, so her answer brings him satisfaction when it finally comes, soft as it may be.

"Touché, Mr. Northman. Touché."

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't resist an Eric POV :] Thanks again for the reviews and PMs, everyone. I can't believe the response this story has gotten to be honest. You guys are the best. Until next time, babies.**

**min prinsessa - my princess**


End file.
